jordiejordanfandomcom-20200214-history
SodaSweet43
Biography In this game we play, we get some fuckin weirdos, some pathetic simps, a great deal of less-than-intelligent individuals, and the occasional sociopath. With that, however, there is no one character whose mere mention would make you sick more than SodaSweet43. At first, Soda was just some guy that came into the Whale Watchers discord relatively early on. He was somewhat active in the Discord but, no one really knew much about him; he just seemed like another random. All of a sudden, he was gifted a “Trusted” role in the Discord for some odd reason. When questions started arising about this no-name’s out-of-the-blue uprank, Whale Watchers Admin Road34 spoke out and revealed that he upranked Soda simply due to Soda helping Road with some Fallout Mods. The rest of the Trusted members were understandably confused but ultimately decided to trust Road’s decision and allow Soda to stay in Trusted as long as he didn’t start any gay shit. A few weeks passed and people noticed that Soda had mysteriously disappeared. He had completely left the Discord. Everyone was confused as to what had happened, but eventually forgot about it. Fast forward a month or two later, one of the members by the name 3PM that joined not too long after Soda joined had started acting strange. It was later revealed that 3PM had been sending lewd pictures to a couple members of the Discord...one such member being SodaSweet43. Now comes for the part that is really fucked. 3PM admitted to being a guy that enjoyed dressing up in women’s underwear. It’s not certain as to who all 3PM sent his shit to but, it’s confirmed that SodaSweet was one of them and it is speculated that BingeWings may have been another. It is not certain as to whether or not the people he messaged knew of the 3PM’s true identity, but we do know Soda was indeed aware. 3PM exposed Soda informing that Soda had been messaging him back and even sent 3PM some pictures of his lil’ wiener. Now, here’s the thing: Soda had a whole-ass family. A wife, like two kids, a dog, the whole nine. It was revealed that in a fit of panic, Soda left the Discord, possibly afraid that someone would find a way to contact his family and tell them what he had been up to. A month or so later, Soda came back into the Discord randomly. It is now known that 3PM apparently eased Soda’s mind and assured him that their faggotry would be kept quiet as long as he came back to the Discord. He didn’t know that others in Trusted knew about his escapades and they decided to keep it under wraps for a while. Little did anyone know, Soda’s return to Whale Watchers would mark the beginning of the end of the server. Soda stayed in the Discord for maybe a month or two, then, one random day, an argument broke out between Soda and Road vs. a few other Trusted members about some retarded politics-based shit. Road’s insecurity led him to deranking and eventually banning two or three well-known, long time members of the Discord because of their differing political views. This led to other Trusted members aiming their frustration at Road. Since Road wouldn’t unban those who were unrightfully banned and LordOfTheWings was gone for a while and couldn’t step in, a few Trusted members ended up leaving the Discord. The simple action of banning a few Trusted members for a stupid reason led to a domino effect of higher-ranked people leaving, which sent a trickle-down effect upon the whole rest of the discord since most of the people that were the most active had started leaving. Once the Trusted members set in motion their exodus, they revealed that they knew about Soda’s tranny-loving. When the news broke, Soda left the server, and since hasn’t been heard from again. Category:The Discord Category:Wings' Online Sphere‎